When the whole brain is unlocked
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: What happens when a 6-year-old Harry gains the ability to use his whole brain and later on finds out about magic before going to Hogwarts?


Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Ok, this story is going to have a creature male Harry and a male Snake paring! Harry will also not like Dumbledore, most of the Weasleys and Hermione in this story as I don't like them. Also, before anyone says anything, Harry has a much older mind than his body and because of him being a creature, age doesn't mean a lot to him so being in a relationship before he is 11 doesn't seem strange to him.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Limitless or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

 _ **Parseltongue**_

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **When the whole brain is unlocked**

 **Chapter: one – Brain unlocked**

A six-year-old boy makes his way down the street as he stares at the floor in silence, while he's about to turn a corner a man runs out and knocks him over. The man not stopping as the boy is flung to the floor as he carries on running, another man chasing him as he runs off. Not seen by the men, when the man ran into the six-year-old a small plastic bag with a glass looking pill gets knocked out of his pocket because of the collision.

As the men disappear in the distance the six-year-old groans as he picks himself up and rubs his face. As the six-year-old moves his hand away, which moves his hair, it shows that under the hair that is blocking his forehead is a lightning bolt scar.

This scar showing that the six-year-old is the boy-who-lived or Harry Potter.

(Harry's POV)

Moaning in pain as I look around, my gaze stops on a bag that has a sweet inside of it, this causing me to look around to see if anybody is going to pick it up. Seeing that nobody wants the sweet, I move over to it and pick up the bag, placing it inside my pocket before heading back home.

(Time skip)

Sitting down in my bed in my cupboard, I pull out the bag in my pocket before taking out the sweet. Looking the sweet over, I shrug and place it inside my mouth but frown when I get no taste from the sweet. Going to spit the sweet out, I panic when I hear footsteps coming to my cupboard, causing me to swallow the sweet to not get caught with it. Waiting to get pulled from my cupboard, I let out the breath I was holding when the footsteps pass the cupboard and go up the stairs, causing me to relax as I go to bed.

At night the drug finally gets to work as it unlocks Harry's whole brain, while also starting the deadly side effects of the drug. But as the side effects start to kick in, magic senses the danger to its host and attacks the drug. The drug not standing any chance as all the side effects are destroyed, but as magic does this it doesn't see the full unlocking of the brain as damaging and makes sure that the change is permanent.

(Time skip – Three years)

After I woke up after that day I took that sweet, which now I know was a drug, I have been excelling at everything. Every time I had the chance I would go to the library and read _everything,_ this causing me to get smarter the more I read. I only needed to look at a page for a second before I have memorized everything on it, so this helps with speed reading and because of this, I would likely have a Mastership in all the main subjects. I also started to read any language dictionary's I came across, this having the effect of me knowing all of the most used languages. I kept all this a secret though as I don't want to have people suspicious of me or keeping an eye on me. I have also been reading any martial arts books I can get my hands on and then training in what I memorized. This having the effect of Dudley and his gang staying away from me when I beat them all up, which lead to me kicking Vernon in the balls before knocking him out with a punch to the face when he tried to punish me. From then on the Dursley's would treat me much better as they can see I won't let them beat me up anymore or treat me differently. I might have also said that I had someone who would tell what they have been doing to me to the police if something happens to me. This was a bluff of course, but they didn't need to know that.

Then came the strange things that would happen around me, which through some analyzing and looking through my knowledge, told me that I was doing magic. This lead me to read all of the fantasy novels and using their examples to start to train myself in magic. Over time I started meditating to help control my magic better, this leads me to find something made out of darkness leaching off my magic core to keep itself alive. Seeing what it was doing, I broke the connection it had with my magic core, this caused it to slowly die and to leave behind a white ball of magic, which was absorbed by my magic core. I also saw other connections to my magic core, which I severed from my core as well, not realizing that because of me doing this all the spells put on me are now destroyed or disconnected from the source.

After I came out of the meditation, I felt much more energized and over time the lightning shaped scar on my head fully healed, while some black substance leaked from it. I also started to write down all my discoveries in magic and a lot of magic theories I have down in notebooks.

(Harry's POV)

Walking to the zoo as I go over the information in my head about wizards having familiars, I enter the zoo then take a look around at all the lizards then move over to the snakes. Looking around at the snakes, I move over to a pitch black boa constrictor and gaze over his body, then to his face as I stare into his gold like eyes as he stares back.

~ _**You have beautiful forest green eyes.**_ ~

The snake hisses out, causing me to blink as I am able to understand him.

~ _**Thanks, I like your eyes as well.**_ ~

I hiss back, surprising myself as I was going to speak in English, but not as surprised as the snake as his eyes widen in amazement.

~ _**You're a speaker! It's an honor to meet you, and thanks for the compliment.**_ ~

The snake hisses back in awe, the last bit getting a slight blush from him.

~ _**Speaker? I haven't talked to a snake before you, could you please tell me what being a speaker means?**_ ~

I hiss back, making the snake excited at being the first snake the speaker has talked to.

~ _**A speaker is someone who can speak the language of the serpents and every snake will follow your command, accept if there is another speaker. But if you defeat or have defeated the other speaker, all snakes won't follow his command as you have shown that you are a stronger speaker.**_ ~

The snake hisses, getting a nod of understanding from me as I look around and see that the zoo is closing early.

~ _**I have to go, I'll come back tonight to get you out of here if you would like to become my familiar.**_ ~

I hiss out, getting a wide eyed look from the snake as he starts to bob his head in excitement.

~ _**Yes! I will be your bonded, speaker. I will be waiting for you to come.**_ ~

He hisses out in glee, while I let out a chuckle as I leave the zoo.

(Time skip)

As the snake waits with excitement, all the cameras inside the reptile enclosure start to spark as a small wave of magic goes through them, causing all of them to break down. As the last camera breaks, black smoke appears in the middle of the room. This causing all the reptiles to look on in confusion, except for the black snake who looks on in glee as Harry steps out of the smoke. As he steps out of the smoke he looks around, before making his way to the back snake as all the reptiles watch him in curiosity.

(Harry's POV)

~ _**I never did get your name, mine is Harry.**_ ~

I hiss out, getting startled looks from the reptiles and wide eyes from the other snakes.

~ _**I did not have a name, but the humans call me Drago.**_ ~

He hisses back, getting a smile from me as I step forward and place my hand against the glass. My hand glowing silver as it touches the glass, making the glass vanishes and getting a pleased hiss from Drago as he slivers out of his enclosure. When Drago is fully out of his enclosure the glass reappears, while he slivers up and wraps himself around me, resting his head on my right shoulder. Smiling at him, I bring my hand up and smooth his head, which gets a hiss-like purr from him.

~ _**Your body is nice and warm.**_ ~

He hisses out as he rubs himself into me and gets comfortable.

~ _ **Speaker!**_ ~

~ _**Let us out too!**_ ~

~ _**Let me come with you!**_ ~

Multiple hisses say as all the snakes cry out for escape, this making me look around at all the enclosure to see all the snakes pressed up against the glass looking at me. Nodding my head, I close my eyes as black smoke engulfs me and all the snakes, before the smoke disappears with me and all the snakes gone.

In the spare room in the Dursley's house, which _was_ used for Dudley's old toys, black smoke appears as Harry walks out of it. The room being clean and organized, up against the right side wall in the corner is a nice sized bed, while the rest of the wall has a big cupboard. Up against the left wall are a desk and a bookshelf, the bookshelf being a quarter the way filled with notebooks about everything he has discovered about magic as well as magical theories.

Looking around my room that I _convinced_ the Dursley's to give me, I move over to my bed and lay down on my back, while Drago moves so that he's lying on me.

~ _**Where are the other snakes?**_ ~

Drago questions as he gazes around my room.

~ _**I transported them to the closest forest in the area. I can't have so many snakes in my room and I would rather just have you.**_ _**Now let's go to sleep, I'm tired.**_ ~

I answer, getting a pleased hiss from him at only wanting him before he cuddles into me with his head resting on my chest.

(Time skip – Two years later)

Over the years my dislike and un-trust for humans has only heightened as I left my relatives home to live in the forest where I sent all the snakes. The snakes being delighted when they found out I would be living in the forest with them. While living in the forest I made a home inside a large cave, which is now where all the snakes have moved into so that they can live with me and help or protect me if needs be. Through that time, I have been hunting for my own food, which are good training sessions. I have also carried on with my training in both hand-to-hand combat and magic as well as starting to train in using weapons that I conjured.

I have also seen how my magic effects anything electrical, which lead to me to find out what is the course of the problem with magic and electric. The course being that magic acts like an EMP to anything electronic, so I have started a project to make my own laptop, but instead of it running on electric it would run on magic instead.

The end project of the magical laptop was more than I thought. The laptop never runs out of power as it is constantly being charged by the natural magic in the air. It has the ability to hack into _anything,_ the laptop also has an AI that was created by the magic reacting with the internet and making a mind to hold all the information. I have used the laptop to gain information instantly, instead of going to the library to find the information I need.

I have also come up with a theory about creating a true familiar, which I asked Drago if I could test it out on him and after him agreeing I started what I needed to do. The theory is based on how I think magical creatures came into being, which I think is that the first magical creatures were created by being born in highly magical areas. This magic affecting the unborn infants, causing mutations to happen to the creature, which when born passed its mutated genes to its offspring. This creating whole new species, this could also be how wizards and witches came into being. Using this theory, I would inject half of my magic into Drago every morning, this would have the effects of mutating him into a magical snake and because of the magic being mine would also make him my familiar.

At the end of two months of doing this, Drago wasn't recognizable of what he used to be anymore. He grew to be massive, (Just a little bit bigger than the Basilisk in the second movie.) his normal looking snakeskin changed to look like they belonged to a dragon, he also grew four curved horns on his head. Two horns on both sides of his head, the top horns being large, while the horns below them are half the size of the big ones. He also can use the magic he has to make himself as small as his original body, he also says if he sends magic to his eyes he can see in inferred. I stopped injecting my magic into him at the end of the two months when I couldn't even force my magic into him. This showing that his scales are now magic resistant and should also be nearly impossible to cut through. We also discovered that he is able to breathe plasma, which made him giddy as he went around breathing plasma onto his prey.

But my theory proved to be right as magic did transform him into a new species and also my familiar as I can feel his emotions. But something still didn't feel right as if I only did half of what I meant to do, which lead me to brainstorm what I did wrong. After much thought, I came to the conclusion that I did only do half of what I meant to do, as Drago needs to inject his magic into me as well to complete the process. So for the next two months, Drago injected me with his magic. This lead to me having mutations as well, these mutations being that I now have miniature pear colored scales instead of skin. I did lose all the hair on my body because of these changes and also grew four horns on my head like Drago, while my head change to be more like a snake's head. My eyes have also changed to slits and now glow, which can be hidden by my seconded eyelid that snakes have. My nails have changed to claws as well, while all of my senses have heightened to that of Drago's. My muscles have also changed, this making my muscles look like they have been carved into me, this change making me faster, stronger and agiler. My internal organs have also been strengthened and improved so that I can eat raw meat while also making me immune to nearly all poisons. My bones have also been strengthened so that I could jump from a two story building and land without feeling any strain in my bones. I also got the same ability to see in inferred like Drago can.

My scales became magic resistant at the end of the second month like Drago's did, but now that he finished injecting me with his magic, he is now my true familiar as we can connect to each other's mind and talk to each other.

After the whole transforming, I trained to get used to my new body and to see what might be different with my magic. The changes to my magic being that it is more potent, while also being easier to control as my whole body acts as a focus and my magic has also changed to be white. This made me need to go over everything I have learned and relearn it, as when I would try to create a small size fireball in my hand it would be the size of a large beach ball.

After that everything went back to normal as I carried on training and coming up with new theory's I could test. I also have asked my AI, who I call jack, to search for anything that could be recreated using magic, which lead me to learn about shapeshifting into your spirit animal. This website explaining about how everyone has a spirit animal, while also saying that if you look deep inside yourself you would be able to connect to it. The website also said if you have a strong connection to your spirit animal you would be able to shapeshift into it, while also saying that your spirit animal will change if you have change what you are like. This lead to me meditating to see if this is true, while Drago watched me.

(Flashback)

Breathing in and out as I shut my eyes, I start meditating, clearing all thoughts until my mind is blank. As I'm floating in my mind in the emptiness, I start to look deeper inside of myself, causing me to float forward into the pitch black space. I keep on floating forward until a looked cage appears in front of me, the cage bars being made out of gold, which have symbols engraved into them. Inside the cage is a pitch black void of nothingness, causing me to frown in confusion as I gaze over the cage.

~ _**Unlock the cage, let me free, bond with me, become me.**_ ~

A powerful hiss echoes out of the void inside the cage, the power radiating from the voice filling up the space around me. Narrowing my eyes at the void, I gaze at the cage and will it to open, this taking some time as the cage fights back. But in the end, I win as the gate unlocks and opens before white magic pours out of the void, streaming into me as I get thrown out of my mind.

On the outside of my mind, Drago watches then gives a startled hiss as white magic explodes out of my body, while I grow and transform into an identical snake like him but much bigger (He's half bigger than the basilisk in the second movie.) as well as having pearl like scales instead of black.

Blinking at my surroundings as they are so small, I move my head to gaze over my body and give a pleased hiss at what I look like. Smelling arousal in the air as my tongue flicks out my mouth to taste the air, I look over to where the smell is coming from to see Drago gazing over my body with a blush. Through our familiar bond, I can also feel his arousal and love of me, this making me stare at him in surprise as my body unknowingly starts to react to is feelings as my scales vibrate slightly, this making a humming sound fill the cave. While my scent gets heavy around me as it changes to that of an alpha.

~ _**Drago?**_ ~

I hiss out in confusion, which snaps Drago out of his gazing as his blush intensifies at me catching him staring, while his arousal intensifies at the humming coming from me as well as my heavy scent.

~ _**Yesss massster.**_ ~

Drago hisses out with a shudder as he inhales my powerful scent, which is making him want to lay down and be at my mercy.

~ _**What's wrong Drago? Why are you calling me your master?**_ ~

I hiss out in concern as I look at Drago, who looks like he's going through an orgasm.

~ _**Your ssscent, massster. It'sss**_ _ **…~**_

He hisses out, stopping in his speech as a huge shiver goes through him. His answer getting me to frown as I taste the air, causing my eyes to widen as the whole cave is thick with my scent. Looking around the cave, my eyes widen further as I see all the other snakes passed out with dribble coming out of their mouths, while they hiss out in pleasure as they breathe in my scent and shiver at the smell. Seeing what I'm doing, I get control of my body as I draw in my scent and stop the vibrating of my scales, this getting hissy whines of want from the snakes around me.

Slivering up to Drago, I nuzzle my head against his as comes out of his aroused state.

~ _**Are you ok?**_ ~

I hiss out, getting Drago to look at me as we come face to face, this causing him to blush at the closeness as I'm pressed against him.

~ _**Yeah, I'm alright.**_ ~

He hisses out as he stares into my glowing green eyes with a blush, while I stare back with a thrown.

~ _**Is it true?**_ ~

I hiss out with some hope and nervousness, this question getting a confused look from him.

~ _**What?**_ ~

He hisses as I move my head closer to him, causing him to blush as our lips are almost touching.

~ _**That you love me, I felt it through our bond. Is it true that you love me?**_ ~

I hiss out with hope as his eyes widen.

~ _**Yes, I do. I'm sorry it's just tha…**_ ~

He hisses out only to stop and moan as I press my lips against his before I open my mouth and shove my tongue into his mouth. This getting him to shiver as my tongue moves around his mouth, tasting every surface it has to other before I pull my tongue out of his mouth and lick his lips.

~ _**I love you too.**_ ~

I hiss back as I cuddle into him, the answer getting a silly grin from him as he cuddles me back.

(End of flashback)

After that big event I trained in my new form with Drago's help, I also trained transforming from one form to my other until it only takes a second to transform. Through training, I discovered that I can't use any of my magic attacks when I'm in my snake form but that doesn't bother me when I can breathe plasma. I and Drago have also been much closer from that day as we now see each other as mates, of course, we haven't actually mated as we both agreed that we would wait until I am twelve before we do.

Coming out of my thoughts as I hear wing beats, I turn my head to the entrance of my cave, I currently being in my snake form as I need to look down to see the entrance. A brown owl flies in the cave with an envelope in its talons, the owl looking at me with a terrified look as it shakes in its spot. Slivering forward, I transform into my humanoid form and hold out my hand to the owl, who has a relieved look as I haven't eaten her. Gliding up to me, the owl drops the envelope in my hand and flies to perch on a rock, before looking around nervously as she sees that she is surrounded by snakes and behind me is Drago looking down at her.

Looking at the envelope, which has the exact location of my cave written on the front, I raise a brow as I open the envelope and read the contents.

 _\- HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress -_

Blinking at what the parchment says, I shake my head as I grab the other parchment, while Drago looks down at the parchment as he tilts his head in confusion.

\- _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal vials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions -_

Staring at the letter than up to the owl, who is staring up at Drago with fear, causing me to shake my head at Drago's antics as he stares down at the owl unblinkingly.

~ _**Cut it out Drago, you're going to give her a heart attack.**_ ~

I hiss out, causing Drago to look at me before he shrinks down and wraps himself around me.

~ _**I was only having some fun.**_ ~

He hisses out, causing me to chuckle at him, before looking back at the owl who's still waiting.

"I'm guessing you are waiting for my reply?"

I ask the bird, who nods at me. Nodding back, I look around at the floor before I pick up a nice size rock in my right hand, which starts to glow white as the rock changes to parchment. The parchment already having writing on it like I envisioned.

\- _Could you send me a context of what courses your school has to offer and what these courses are, also could you tell me the location of where I would buy my equipment?_ –

Rolling up the parchment and changing a smaller rock into a ribbing, I tie the ribbon around the rolled up parchment before handing it to the owl. As the owl takes the rolled up parchment in her talon, she nervously looks around at the snakes again.

"Don't worry, no snakes will attack you on your way out."

I softly say to the owl, getting a nod from her as she takes off and flies out of the cave.

(Time skip - Minerva POV)

Sighing as I finish another reply for a muggle born who thinks the letter is a prank, I lean back in my chair as I think about one student, this student being Harry Potter. As a couple of years back the protection for the Dursley's household broke, causing her and a couple of the school's staff to go to the Dursley's. The greeting not being like anyone expected as Vernon went on bad mouthing magic and how they should have killed the kid when he was a baby. This lead to questioning and finding out that Harry ran away weeks ago, which they said good riddance too. After this, every one tried to find Harry but no one could find him for some reason, this caused me to scream bloody murder at Dumbledore and for me to be tense around him.

Getting knocked out of my thoughts from a tap on the window, I look up to see a brown owl, which I let in. The owl flies to my desk and drops a rolled up parchment on it, before resting on the desk as I walk over and pick up the parchment, reading it over as I raise a brow the more I read. Picking up another parchment, I write down what the parchment asks before giving it back to the owl, who takes off as quickly as it got here. Shaking my head, I go back to reading all the other letters.

(Time skip – Harry's POV)

\- _These are the courses that first years take._

 _Astronomy_

 _Charms_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _Flying_

 _Herbology_

 _History of Magic_

 _Muggle Studies_

 _Potions_

 _Transfiguration_

 _As for where you would get your supplies for school, you would need to go to_ _Diagon Alley, the entrance to this area is the Leaky Cauldron, which is located in muggle London on Charing Cross Road, set between a record shop and a bookshop. I would also advise going to Gringotts to do a blood test to see if you have a volt._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress –_

Reading over the letter again, I smile as I turn my head to Drago.

~ _**It looks like we are going traveling.**_ ~

I hiss, getting a nod from him as I look back at the letter.

[Author's note: That's the end of the chapter! Do you like it so far? Send me your thoughts about the story!)


End file.
